Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1939 * Creator: N/A * Owner: MGM Cartoon Studio (1939-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas, (1993-present) * Origin: N/A * Year debut: December 30, 1939 * First heard: The Mad Maestro * Area severed: Worldwide It was originally an MGM sound effect that debuted in 1939 with the MGM cartoon The Mad Maestro. Since then, it is used as MGM's trademark cartoon bang sound in the Tom and Jerry and Droopy Dog cartoons. After the closure of the MGM cartoon studio in 1957, Hanna and Barbera took the sound to their animation studio and used it as their trademark sound for the animated shows like The Flintstones and The Tom & Jerry Kids Show. It would make its way to other studios in the 1960's. It is one of the most common cartoon bang sounds heard in media today. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in its outro.) * The All New Popeye Hour * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Safety") * Atom Ant * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard three times in "That Sinking Feeling".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Between the Lions * Big Time Rush * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger.") * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Racing Slicks" and "Beans and Pranks".) * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.".) * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard twice in "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Duckling" and once in "The Glass Slipper Caper.") * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Flintstones (Heard when Fred drops the bowling ball on his foot.) * Fraggle Rock * Garfield and Friends * Grojband (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looks out Trina's window while she was outside.) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Kick It, Unicorn!", "Strut and Turn, Unicorn!", "Grow Up, Unicorn!" and "Let It Slide, Unicorn!.") * Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "It's Christmas, You Dorks!".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Domo" when the halos hit Jeng Keng and Tekitai.) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Hugglers (Heard once in the intro.) * The Jetsons (Heard once in "Dude Planet" and some episodes from the 1985 season.) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "It's a Magical Life.") * Johnny Test * Jollywobbles (Heard once in the intro, and in "Car Wash".) * Josie and the Pussycats * Krypto the Superdog * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown * The Legends of Chima (Heard once in "Market Day".) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Heard once in "Return of the Overlord.") * The Loud House * Marsupilami * McGee and Me * Mickey Mouse * Mini Beat Power Rockers (Heard once in "Follow the Baton!") * Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus.") * Muppets * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "The Exterminator.") * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther * Scooby-Doo * Puppy Dog Pals * Ren and Stimpy * The Replacements (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Buzzwork Orange.") * Rocko's Modern Life * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Sitting Ducks * Smurfs * The Spacebots * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Chaperone", "Wet Painters" when SpongeBob hits Patrick off-screen, "Mrs. Puff You're Fired" when SpongeBob does a take, "Cave-Dwelling Sponge" and "Don't Feed The Clowns.") * Tickety Toc * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry * Tom the Hand * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Wander Over Yonder * Wimzie's House * WordWorld * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Wuzzles * Zig and Sharko Logos * Hanna Barbera All-Stars Logo - Comedy (1994) * Kid Rhino Home Video (1998-2001) * Les Studios Tex (1999-2001) (Heard once in a high pitch.) Websites * Starfall.com (2002-Present) Video Games Arcade: * Fred Flintstone's Memory Match PC: * JumpStart 2nd Grade * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark PlayStation: * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Use for hitting someone with a frying pan.) * Wacky Races (2000 Video Game) Super Nintendo Entertainment System: * Earthworm Jim Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Donkey Kong 64 * Tigger's Honey Hunt Nintendo GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Unused, but an extremely high pitched & sped up version can be found in the game files.) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Xbox 360: * Lego Dimensions * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Sesame Street: Once upon a Monster Xbox One: * Lego Dimensions * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens PlayStation 3: * Lego Dimensions * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens PlayStation 4: * Lego Dimensions * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Online Games * Tom & Jerry in What's The Catch? Commercials * Burger King Commercial: CatDog (1999) * CatDog Toy (1999) Promos * Boomerang Promos * Cartoon Network Promos * Toon Disney Promos Trailers * Oliver and Company (1988) (Trailers) (Heard in the 1988 Teaser Trailer.) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Trailers) TV Spots * Home Alone 3 (1997) (TV Spots) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera Records: Drop-Ins Volume One YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Demented Cartoon Movie (2001) * davemadson's Videos * Mr. M Hosts A Slumber Party and Gets Grounded * Pencilmation * Sonic Shorts (Heard once in "Vol. 5".) * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Unleashed (Heard once in "Sick as a Dog".) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky * YTP: You are still a Sad, Strange Little Man Anime * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation (Heard once in Episode 2.) Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas